Smooth Like a Shell
by louiselane
Summary: Part of Illyria's Ficathon. : Illyria transforming into Fred in front of Spike and No Wesley.


**TITLE:** Smooth like a Shell  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Part of Illyria's Ficathon. : _Illyria transforming into Fred in front of Spike and No Wesley_.  
**RATING:** PG   
**DISCLAIMER**: None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Angel, especially Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and Fox.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to, Gifted, Fanfiction Net,To Never Die, Trappet,Not a Smurf and Private Poetry Reading . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Spike/Illyria   
**SPOILER:** The Girl in Question /Power Play   
**DEDICATION:** To Cara for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English and for the girls for Wesley/Fred Survivors WinifredWesley and Spillyria. And for thomasina75 who was the person I write this fiction with her requirements.   
**A/N :** This is my first Spike/Illyria fic. I'm not a Spike/Illyria shipper. I like their scenes fighting and acting together but I'm not a shipper. So I try to make a really nice story about their friendship. I hope it works.

After returning from Rome, Spike was still very confused with regards to all that had happened there, namely being informed that Buffy was dating The Immortal. He decided to go to Fred's lab to talk to Wesley, who was now spending most of his time there. Expecting to find Wesley in the room, he was rather surprised to find that Fred was there instead…well, Illyria, actually.

Spike: Wes…I need…Fred!? Bloody Hell! How is it possible?  
Illyria (as Fred) : It was a miracle, Spike! Wesley brought me back.  
Spike: But how…?  
Angel: It's not her, Spike.

Spike looked back at Angel and noticed the angry look in his eyes.

Angel: I told you before not to do that.  
Illyria: This is the only power I have and can use well.  
Spike: So she's still the Blue Ox?  
Angel: Yeah. Wesley's locked in his office, but he explained to me everything that happened here while we were in Rome; apparently, she still has some power.  
Spike: How's that bloody possible?  
Illyria: I appear as I choose. I am part of the shell, and can be her without causing suspicion.  
Angel: That's how she fooled Fred's parents.  
Spike: They were here?  
Angel: Yesterday; they wanted to surprise her with a visit. Obviously they hadn't found out about what happened to Fred. Wesley nearly revealed the truth to them, but she - Illyria - appeared as Fred and stopped him.   
Illyria (as Fred): And they believed that it was I. Handsome man saved me from the monsters!   
Angel: Illyria, stop the act and be blue again.  
Illyria: As you wish.

Illyria changed to her blue form and began to brood.

Illyria: It is absurd that I can no longer use any of my powers. Even the green creatures I can no longer hear sing. This body is a stick that cannot even sustain my true glory. In my time…   
Angel: Don't start with the "in my time" stories. This is your problem, not mine. Now, be a good god-king-demon and stop this game of yours. I have things to do.

Angel left, but Spike remained there to admire Illyria…

Illyria: Why are you looking at me in that way?  
Spike: Nothing… It's just that I've seen all that magic can do, and yet this…it's very impressive.   
Illyria: At least someone appreciates what little remains of my power.   
Spike: Can you do it again?  
Illyria: What? My reversion to the Burkle persona?   
Spike: Yes, Blue.  
Illyria: Why?  
Spike: Just do it!

Illyria transformed into Fred again.

Illyria (as Fred): Hi Spike!  
Spike: Wow…that is impressive. You might have lost most of your powers, but now you're left with the most devastating out of all of them. Especially to those of us who knew and loved her.  
Illyria: I understand.

Illyria returned to her blue form…

Spike: Hey, do you want to hit something? This place is so bloody dead today, and you can't even haunt anyone. Want to take a walk? I'm sure we can find some demons or vampires to kill!   
Illyria: Yes, this could be…amusing.

Later, behind the alley near the Hymperium's Hotel, they spotted some vampires, and Spike began to kill a few of them; meanwhile, Illyria decided to test her strength.

Illyria: How am I to kill these creatures?  
Spike: Don't you know? You killed me last week… Here, just stake it through their hearts!

Spike threw a stake to Illyria.

Although Wesley had stripped most of her powers from her, she still had some strength left; she used it to fight and kill the two vampires without hurting herself.

Illyria: This was entertaining; I wish to do more. Where can I find more half-breeds to hit?  
Spike: Take it easy, Pet. First, you're going too fast, and second, they never appear when we…

And before he could even complete his sentence, more vampires had appeared in order to avenge the other group that Spike and Illyria had just killed.

Spike: Never mind, then! Your wish has been granted.

While Spike used collapsible swords to kill the vampires, Illyria chose to utilize the stakes in order to throw from a distance.

Illyria: I enjoy hitting these creatures!  
Spike: I can imagine, but we're done for now. You've already had your fun for the day.  
Illyria: Already?  
Spike: Ain't you tired?  
Illyria: I've been sleeping for thousands of years. I must do something while I'm here in this world, but my powers have been reduced.   
Spike: All right, Princess. But it's the last round, OK?

The End 


End file.
